Mother May I
by pandas'n'kisses
Summary: Appearences can be decieving.


The Punishment

A/N: there is a little comment about jelly doughnuts and policemen. I just wanted to make clear that I absolutely do not believe in that stereotype but it seemed like something I should add.

Summary: Ka-San said "bad boys and girls deserve to be punished." Well Otou-San was a very very bad boy.

Characters:

Sasuke: 23yr old police rookie

Ibiki:40yr police office

Hinata: 14 yr old suspect

Chief: ?

* * *

My partner Ibiki and I led the dark-haired beauty through the chief doors. Sitting her in a plain wooden chair we handcuffed and tied her to the bars on the back of it. My palms were sweaty and the cold metal almost slipped from my shaking fingers.

_Almost_

My heart quickened and I grasped them tighter,mentally trying to calm myself to no avail. One slip-up. Just one and she could have gotten loose. Though Ibiki was still here and probably could have overtaken her during her short-lived freedom,I didn't want to be held responsible for the damage she could have caused.

And there was always the possibility that she could off one of us,even in that short span of time. If this little girl was truly capable of what her little sister claimed.

I shuddered inwardly and was glad when Ibiki interrupted my thoughts to ask if I knew where the chief was. I shook my head no. But I sure as hell wish I did.

We stood their in silence,neither myself,Ibiki,or the prisoner said a word.

I wondered to myself why I'd rather be in a small,dark room with an unbound brute then in this large,lit-up room with this small,frail girl handcuffed and tied up.

Maybe it was the way her eyes stayed open unblinking,never moving.

Maybe it was the bone-chilling smile that remained on her face even as she sat here a possible suspect for a gruesome homicide.

Maybe it was because there was a slight chance that under her innocent exterior lie a sick,twisted murderer.

Though I highly doubted it was still a very frightening possibility.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Ibiki told me was going to get a jelly doughnut. I could tell he was just as eager to leave as I was. No way was he getting out of this one. But before I could object he was already gone. The door shut with a bang.

_Coward_

He was probably running down the hall with his tail between his legs.

Suddenly the girl looked up at me with wide,frightened eyes. I quickly averted mine. It was better not to look at her.

_Please can you take them off._

Surprised that she was even talking I looked down at her,that was my second mistake. Listening to her was my first. But it was impossible to resist her sweet,tiny voice.

_I won't try anything I promise._

I hesitated but I could feel myself giving in.

_I-I can't your a prisoner._

She pouted cutley.

_Just a little I can't feel my arms._

Two desperate milky white globes bore into my own dark ones. I could feel my hands reaching for the knots of the ropes as if they had a mind of their own.

_I was mesmerized._

Just inches from the rope I stopped.

_T-this isn't right. Your here for a reason._

As I said those words I tried to convince myself it was true,that this adorable little girl could be some kind of criminal.

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she began to whimper.

_You think i'm a horrible person too,don't you? _Her lower lip trembled as she continued speaking. _Just like Otousan. Otousan said that I was bad ,but I'm not._

My heart clenched as a waterfall of sparkling tears trickled down her porcelain skin. I didn't answer and she bawled even harder.

With every tear that fell a fresh wave of guilt washed over me.

The rational part of my brain was telling me not to trust her. That she was doing what any other criminal would do in this type of situation.

_Lying_

The other side couldn't bear to see such a sweet child in so much pain.

I knew which side I **should** listen to. Which side made more sense. Which side was right. But as I watched her tiny shoulder shake from her intense sobbing.

I knew which side I would choose.

Before I could even stop and think, I had discarded the ropes and was already working on the cuffs. Once done I stepped back in realized of what i'd done I waited for her to make her escape.

She didn't

As she had promised she didn't try anything. I sighed relieved. Even if she had I wouldn't have tried to stop her. I didn't have the heart. Besides that was Ibiki's job not mine. Who by the way was still MIA.

Unexpectedly she slowly began to step towards me. Her tears gone as sudden as they had come.

Everything changed it was so sudden. As if it had been...

_Planned_

It was only when she right in front of me that she spoke.

_Do you like to play games?_

I froze

Her voice was as soft and silky as before,but there was something else. Something different about the way she had asked the question.

_Something sick_

_Something dark_

_Something evil_

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by a laugh.

_Of course you do._ She stated matter of factly. _Everyone loves games._ Then she let out an exasperated sigh.

_The question is what do we play?_

She scrunched up her nose and her eyebrows drew together in a expression of concentration. All at once her eyes lit up in realization as she reached towards my waist,pulling out one of my many knives. Ironically it was the knife I was supposed to use against prisoners if they tried to retaliate.

My brain screamed for me to run,but my body wouldn't let me.

Was I afraid?

_Yes_

But that wasn't why I couldn't move. There was something almost trance-like about her. Something that made me believe if she had asked me to jump of a bridge. I would of done it without a moments hesitation.

My fear escalated as she lifted the gleaming object to my face, gently tracing the outline of my jaw.

_You like tag don't you? I'll be it_ she offered.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

_Cat got your tongue._

She threw her head back and laughed as if it was the most amusing thing in the world.

I felt a sharp pain as she increased the pressure. A bead of blood trickled down my chin.

Her eyes followed it a look of longing on her delicate face. She licked her lips almost tantalizingly slow as it dropped to the floor before she unwillingly turned her eyes back to mine. My heart skipped a beat.

I saw something I had refused to see before.

_Evil_

She stepped back.

_I'll give you a head start._

I didn't need to b e told twice. I turned to go. So she was crazy and stupid. Not a good combination. Like I was going to stay here and play some crazed game with this lunatic.

_And don't even think about leaving the station because._

_I_

_will_

_find_

_you._

I turned back around to question her but stopped. She was know on her hands and knees bent over the exact spot where I'd been standing before. I watched in horror as she dipped a tiny finger on the drop of blood and lifted to her mouth. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she moaned in ecstasy.

_Savage_

She looked up and grinned wickedly her eyes wild. _Your still here? Hmm it's no fun when they don' t run._

I shivered

Who was they?

She sighed standing up. _I'll just give you a little push. _Holding up a hand she began to count.

**5 **

Where

**4**

would

**3**

I

**2**

go

**1**

Anywhere but here.

I bolted but as I ran I could still hear her voice echoing down the halls.

_Lets Play_

* * *

A/N: A little confusing don't worry It'll be all clear soon enough. Constuctive critisism is welcome.


End file.
